Honey
by Lost to the Hoping
Summary: Sweet, sweets and sweeter, cake can't nearly compare. Random drabbles I had no other place for.
1. Chapter 1

"Omigosh, he's so cute!"

"Hey, little boy, are you lost?"

"Where's your mommy?"

"Can we help you find her?"

"Here, you can have a donut!"

"And here's some tea!"

"He's so adorable!"

"Sweety, what's your name?"

The small blond boy looked up at the group of fretting women and beamed cheerily. "Mitsukuni Haninozuka!" he chirped. "You can call me Hani!"

"Honey? Oh, that's such a cute nickname!"

"So where's you mother, Honey?"

"Oh, well I'm here in America with my cousin, Takashi! But I wandered off and got lost..." Hani admitted sheepishly. He grinned when the women began gushing all over again.

Imagine their surprise when Mori showed up and they found out he was 19...

--

**Just a cute drabble I came up with out of nowhere. XD Hope you like!**


	2. Wise Elder

**Some major pairing spoilers for the manga, as well as hinting at one-sided HaruTama and HaruHika (though possibly two-sided). Cannon.**

-

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, over here! This way!" Hani shouted excitedly, dragging her into yet another room.

Since yesterday, the smaller but older teen had been looking forward to showing her around his 'house' after convincing her that she could escape the others' irritating natures there. Somehow, the convincing had been the easy part, it was the escaping her father that was hard. He'd wailed and complained that Haruhi would have plans on a Sunday without telling him, only to be shot down when she said it was none of his business anyway.

Haruhi herself was just surprised that Mori-senpai was nowhere to be seen. Usually, you couldn't pry the two apart with a crowbar, not that she couldn't see them having their own lives (they did live in separate houses, after all). It was just odd to realize she was present for their separation.

Hani pouted up at her, bracing his hands on his hips. "Ne, Haru-chan!" he called, pouting all the more. "Did you hear me?"

"Oh, uh, sorry, Hani-senpai," she apologized. "What did you say?"

He stared up at her quietly for several long moments, just watching her. He could pinpoint the exact moment that she spaced out again, eyes moving to trail unseeing over the rest of his room (decorated mostly with bunnies). He'd known that she had been distracted quite a bit after Hikaru's confession, so he'd wanted to do what he could to make her feel comfortable again. But for all his seeming wisdom (at least in comparison to the others in the club), he couldn't think of anything.

And of course, there was the little thing concerning her feelings for Tamaki.

"Do you wanna talk about it, Haru-chan?" Hani asked her.

Haruhi looked down at her senpai and was surprised to see him looking back up at her worriedly. She recalled his question after a moment and frowned in confusion. He couldn't possibly know what she was thinking about, right? "Ah... What... are you talking about, senpai?" she asked, sitting down on the sofa he'd indicated when they'd entered the room.

He shrugged and hopped up on the couch next to her, allowing his shorter legs to dangle over the edge. "Just whatever's on your mind, Haru-chan," he replied with a slightly hopeful smile.

She lowered her gaze and stared at the floor, unable to look at him. "I really... don't know. I don't know what to do, or who to- I don't know." She found herself worrying her lip and stopped, standing up again to pace restlessly. "I... Hani-senpai, both... They both-!" She looked up at him, seeing him watching her with that eery, un-child-like attentiveness that always served to remind her that despite appearances, he was anything but a child.

He beamed, breaking the sudden spell of silence that had descended. "Don't worry! You'll be just fine, Haru-chan!" he declared. "Eventually, you'll either choose one or turn them both down!"

She laughed at how completely cheerful he sounded while saying that. "Oh, Hani-senpai, what'll I do with you?" she asked with a grin.

"Eat cake!" he replied evenly, sounding comically serious. As if to prove his point, he held up a cake pulled out of nowhere and beamed again. "Here, it's chocolate with strawberries; you'll like that, right?"

Haruhi smiled warmly at him, causing him to pause (though she was hardly aware of it). "Thanks, Hani-senpai," she said. "You're a big help."

-

**No real point to this one, but I think it's cute, and I wanted a Haruhi&Hani moment, so... Not so much HaruxHani, just friendship, though it could be a pairing if you squint... R&R! Don't just Fave/Alert!**


End file.
